We are in the process of developing a Comprehensive Program which will meet all of the needs of the Alcoholics and their families. We have the beginning of this month opened up a brand new facility which is called Local Alcoholism Reception Center (L.A.R.C.), in hopes that we will have a twenty-four (24) a day service for the Alcoholics. We have previous to this date had no separate facility of our own. We have during the last two (2) months began to work with at least five (5) Alcoholics who are on the road to recovery, and at least twenty (20) others who we hope to reach soon. We soon hope to begin a Local Group of Alcoholics Anonymous and other permanent groups.